kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Aric Vere
“We marched across half a world. We chased after the dead. We walked out of a burning city. We stood against our own in Ashkethis. We took down the Kingdom of Akkhe, held off the Janissaries. We crossed a desert that couldn’t be crossed." -Aric Vere History A rarity amongst the military in Atlantis, Aric Vere is a half-Triton; his father was a human from the isles. A talented strategist, Vere was sidelined in favor of Triton officers from the nobility. When his predecessor as Admiral was killed during the Raine Rebellion, Aric Vere was recommended for his post by Lorn Longstaff, who knew him and respected his talents. Aric Vere leads the navy of Atlantis, which includes some ships and submersibles, but more properly refers to the aquatic troops, leviathans, and other ocean beasts that serve the Throne of Atlantis. He is the principal architect of Atlantis’ part in the War of the Philosopher-Kings, having drawn up the plans for the invasion of the Great River. Personality Aric Vere despises the upper world, and humans in particular, hating them for having defiled his mother. He is committed to excellence and strategic perfection, having had to have done twice as well as any of his Triton rivals to gain any recognition. Unlike the Water Genasi, he is not especially loyal to King Raine, although he is grateful to him for having given him a chance to war with the surface world. Crew of the Admiralty * Captain: Aric Vere * First Mate: Mercy Varnham-Forrawyn * Quartermaster: Hillary * Boatswain: Rae * 10 Tritons * 50 Water Genasi * 60 Humans War of the Philosopher-Kings Aric Vere was largely responsible for crafting the strategy behind the invasion of the Great River. He would work with Vitreous to implement the Final Empire's new, forge-core powered navy, forming a grudging bond with the artificer. Vere leads the bulk of the Genasi soldiers in Akkhe, where he is overwhelmed by the fury of the desert. His reputation suffers in the wake of the ill-fated attack, and he is sent along with Vitreous by King Raine on a diversionary attack against Ashkethis, the capital of Akkhe. The attack is a feint; neither man is expected to survive. Vitreous convinces Aric Vere to desert the cause of Atlantis, and the two take the remains of the Final Empire's fleet and leave Raine to his fate. Aric Vere and the remaining Genasi loyal to him are a part of the force that drives the Wild Hunt from the Final Empire, and he is named the Admiral of the Imperial Fleet in recognition for his newfound loyalties. After the fall of the Final Empire, Aric Vere would take the Final Empire's ships and his men, and set out for the Isles, intending to start a life of piracy. This would be a great folly, for Raine had not forgot his betrayal, and would drag him and his ships down in a great storm. Aric Vere himself would be imprisoned in Sunken City for his crimes against the King. Aric Vere would be freed on the order of the Queen Lorelei, and escape the chaos that engulfed Atlantis following the awakening of the Deep Ones. He would flee to exile in the Isles alongside many former soldiers. In exile, he would hatch a daring plan to spring Queen Mercy of Guilddon from Sunken City, which was a success. As the Isles were overrun one by one by the Deep Ones, Aric Vere, Mercy, and his compatriots would flee to the former Final Empire, where the surviving Marines would acclaim their former Admiral as King of Atlantis. After the War Aric Vere, Mercy, and his loyal Marines would gather a collection of refugees and outcasts from the Isles, all of whom were fleeing the onslaught of the Deep Ones. Most of the refugees would flood into the former Final Empire and settle in Ragnarok or Shangare, while a few - the strongest and most desperate - would pledge loyalty to Aric Vere, forming the backbone of a new crew. Aric Vere would eventually commandeer a ship that he would rename to the Admiralty. The number of Aric Vere's crew would rise and fall in the coming decades, as one by one his original Marines died in one way or another, and were eventually replaced with the strongest and most desperate refugees from the Thunderdome War. Among his crew are Hillary and Rae, two members of the Fourteen who fought the Sky Fracture. The former, a druidess, was dearly beloved by the Philosopher-King Khamsa, and was presumed dead by him. Though Aric Vere offered to take her to him, Mercy declared that it was necessary for the world if Khamsa could resign himself to her loss and take up his duty as the guardian of the Thunderdome. Category:Atlantis Category:Four Tales Category:Half-Elves